


What is Vanity?

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection 1 (Oct. 2013-Oct. 2015) [22]
Category: Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou | Kare Kano
Genre: Drama, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: 2nd-year student Yukino Miyazawa is living a peaceful life in High School.  And she wants to be herself, and not as a someone else.  Of course, studying hard is ONE thing she doesn't want, since someone in her past is bringing her back to her dark side.





	What is Vanity?

In a typical morning in Kawasaki, Japan, a girl in brown hair was sleeping in her futon.  She got up, as the sun started to shine.  She yawned, as she stretched out.  She smiled, “Another morning…”

A voice called to her, “Yuki, time to get up.”

Yukino called, “Okay, Mom!”

She got out of her futon and folded it up.

_My name is Yukino Miyazawa.  I’m a second-year student in Hokuei High School, a prefecture school in Japan.  I am at the top of my class, except that I strived to be #1._

She moaned, as she was heading to the bathroom.

_So far, I’m studying as hard as I can.  However, since I enrolled in Hokuei, my life has been on a rollercoaster ride, and has played as the most selfish, yet convoluted high school student I can be.  Sure, my academia is at an all-time high, but lately, I stopped caring about being top of the class.  At first, I started out as a young girl, top of my form, given praise and admiration, as one of the top students in my class.  I wanted to be #1 in high school, much as I did in middle school, and then on.  But everything changed, when I met my boyfriend, Souichiro Arima.  And since then, I made friends, even though a few of them resented the way I do things._

Minutes later, she dressed up in her black school blazer and blue skirt, as she said, “Okay.  Now to study for the exams.  Arima, I’m giving you the #1 spot!”

She left home, as she said, “I’ll be going now!”

She walked down the path, as she brushed her bangs.  She felt a calm relief on her face, as she felt like that everything is going great.  She didn’t even have a care in the world.

However…

_Portrait of a brilliant girl, with brains, beauty, and physique.  She is the prodigy woman of academia, and by far a great role model for students everywhere.  Miss Yukino Miyazawa, second year high school student, is perfect at almost everything.  Most recently, she shed her Perfect Girl image, to be herself.  But sometimes, her past comes back to haunt her.  
Lesson one for Miss Miyazawa is about to being, as she takes the Pop Quiz of her life… as she endures her first exam… in the “ **Tales of the Bizarre** ”…_

**_Tales of the Bizarre #22:  
“What is Vanity?”_ **

She arrived at the front gate, as the clock was set to 7:29am.  She was pretty early.  She walked up the stairs, as she was heading to her homeroom on the second floor.

As she walked, she said, “It was one year ago… And I’m still thriving to be at the Top 10.”

_Back then, I didn’t want to be near the Top 10; only the #1 spot.  Throughout the year, in the 16 years of my life, I strived to be praised, acknowledged, and become a role model for all the students in high school.  Weird, maybe, but at least this isn’t an all-girls’ high school… because I have friends, and three of them are boys… and one of them is my boyfriend._

She sat down at the desk, as she pondered a bit.  She whispered, “No one’s arriving yet.  I mean, I am being early, just for my studies, and since it is the second year of high school for me.  I wish I’d remember how everything goes down.”

She sat up, as she said, “I wonder if Souichi is already here.  Ironically enough, he bashed my face in and confessed that he loves me.  Ohh… what a darling boy.  And everything went well, before second year ended, and the trip to Kyoto.  Then there was the Culture Fest, the Sports fest, the play, the fun time with Shibahime’s brother’s band, and--.”

She paused, as she stopped moving.

_I’m here._

She felt a voice calling to her, similar to her own.  She called, “Who was that?”

_Don’t lie.  You’re not a normal woman.  BE number one…_

Yukino shuddered, as she left the classroom.  She was out in the hallway, as she whispered, “Man, that was creepy.  Who was that?  No one is here.  Must’ve been my imaginat--.”

_Faker._

“Who’s there?”  She called out, “Hello?”

She walked down the hallway, as she looked around.  She said, “Okay… This is creepy.  And already I’m hearing voices.  But… why did she try to scare me?  And who the hell would say that?”

_Fake.  Woman without perfection._

“HEY!  I’m watching you, buddy!”  She called out, as the windows let out a bit of sunlight.  She said, as she walked to the stairway, “Who’s there?  Who are you?”

She sat down by the stairs, as she was confused.  She had no clue who or what happened.  But she knew of someone in this school, similar to her.  She walked back to the classroom, though a bit scared.  But she admitted that it was just _Second Year Jitters_.  As she went to the classroom, her shadow followed, as it moved slowly, catching up to her.  She returned to her desk and said that it was all in her mind.  She opened her book and said, “Ridiculous.  I must be hearing things.”

_Nice things?_

She gasped, as she whispered, “No… It’s all in your mind.  It’s nothing.”

She continued to read, as she was completely scared.

**XXXXX**

Hours later at lunch, she was having a rice ball, under the tree.  She didn’t communicate with anyone, since she’d fear that if she told anyone about her wild accusations of voices, they’d laugh at her.  She didn’t bother telling anyone… not even her boyfriend.

“Miyazawa?”  A boy in black hair asked.

It was her boyfriend, Souichiro Arima.  He asked her if something was wrong with her.  He feared that she isn’t her normal, cheerful, yet goofy self, today.  She turned away and said nothing.  He asked if he’d sit down with her.  She said, “Go ahead.  Just don’t talk to me.  This morning, I’ve had a tough day.”

They sat together, as Yukino said, “Exams are coming.  Déjà vu, all over again.  You know, last year, you and I were head-to-head in the ranks.”

“Yeah, I know.  But I’m amazed that you were very smart, Miyazawa.”

“Thanks.  But I knew that being Valedictorian would be _your_ worthy role.  Me, however, I chose not to take it.  I’m still studying, like always… but not too much.”

“I see.  Ever since we met, in one year time, you were a bright young student.  To be honest…”

He chuckled, as he was embarrassed.  She smiled, as she laughed.

_I can’t be mad at Souichiro…  My darling, Souichi-kun.  I mean, this is the guy that was my sworn rival.  Of course, it wasn’t the first time we met.  The guy was a neat freak, and a quiet guy.  But when we met, under the cherry blossoms, I didn’t understood what love meant.  Until that day… when I swore to remove my mask and no longer become number 1.  But then… after that…_

He sat up, as he asked her, “Say, Miyazawa, you want to walk home, after school?  I see you’re a bit tired.”

Yukino replied, “No, that’s alright.  I’m fine, by myself.”

_Fool!_

She shuddered, “I mean… he, he, he, he, he, he, he…”

She chuckled nervously, as he said, “Well, alright.  But if you’re not busy, give me a call.”

“Oh, uh… sure.”

He waved goodbye, as he walked back inside.  The school bell chimed in, as Yukino sat up.  She held her hand on her heart and whispered, “Scary…  That was close.  Since this morning, I’m not myself.  But I have to focus on my studies.”

She smirked, “#1, second year in a row…”

She covered her mouth, as she said, “It doesn’t matter.  Arima deserves to be #1, and not me.”

She added, “Really?  After the way he embarrassed you, on your victory lap?”

She concluded, shocked and scared, “Oh, and why am I talking to myself?  This is nuts.”

She went to the school, as she shook her head, trying to remove the voices in her head.

**XXXXX**

That night, Yukino was putting the desks away, in the classroom, as she said, “Phew!  Took me long enough to clean the classroom.  But I’m finished.”

_Maybe shaking off the voices will escape my sanity.  I’ll be more productive, as long as I remain courteous on my working memory._

She walked out of the room, as she headed home.

Minutes later, she was walking down the road, on her way home.  As she walked through the dark sky, a shadow appeared from behind her, as she smirked in an evil grin.  She was the same shape as Yukino, but with a silhouette color.  Yukino held her bag, as she shivered, “Oh, great. Is there a pervert following me?  It better not be Asapin.”

She ignored it, as she whispered, “Okay… I better go home.”

She yelped, as the shadow went closer.  She dashed off, as she cried, “PERVERT!”

She stumbled down and landed on the pavement.  She moaned, as she was getting up.  But then…

**HONK! HONK!  
** A car was running towards her.  She screamed, as the huge car went closer.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!  
** The car stopped, just before it struck her.  The driver yelled, “HEY!  Get off the road, kid!  What do you think this is, a playground?”

Yukino got up and called, “Sorry!  I, I’m sorry!  I fell on the--.  Forgive me!”

She ran off, as the car drove away.  She whispered, as she was walking again, “Damn it.  What was that all about?”

She felt a chill, as she looked around.  She said that it was someone behind her, but probably her imagination, again.  She didn’t know what was going on, but she couldn’t risk it.  She went home, hoping to ignore what happened, today.

The next day, Yukino was in the girls’ bathroom, as she was washing her face.  She said, as she was nervous, “What is going on?  Why do I suddenly have the urge to study to be #1, again?  I mean, I’m not into it, anymore.”

She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her bangs, to make her look like her old self.  She said, as she was curious, “I wonder… Did I look that convincing?  I cannot wear this mask…  Not ever again.  Arima and I promised that we’d be together and be ourselves.”

She sobbed, as she was upset, “And I didn’t do any studying, last night, after that incident.  What’s wrong with me?”

It was her second year in high school, and already she’s becoming nervous about being on top.  Since last year’s culture fest, Yukino Miyazawa gave up on studying to be #1, and handed it over to her boyfriend.  Now, it seems that she’s trying resist what could be her own demons returning.

_I know this feels wrong, but that incident with the car was no laughing matter.  It wasn’t funny, anyway.  What is wrong with me?  I hardly did any studying… no one would even believe me, if I told them… my friends agree that I’m going crazy…  I don’t know…_

“What is going on?”  She sniffled, as she was upset.

She looked at the mirror, as she saw her reflection, but with her hairstyle different.  She gasped, as the reflection smiled.  She stumbled down, as she cringed.

_NO!  What is going on?  It can’t be… Why now?  WHY IS THAT A THING?_

The reflection disappeared, as she wept, “Oh, god… Oh, my god… Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god…”

She left the bathroom, as she ran away to the classroom.  But she ran into Arima, as he asked, “You okay, Miyazawa?”

Yukino gasped, “Souichiro!”

She turned away.

_I think he knows… He has the same mask as me.  I have that mask to become perfect, a leader to the school, and be praised by everyone… HIS mask was because of family issues, and trying to hide his tortured side…  Damn it, I can’t say it._

“You alright?  You seemed frightened.”

“NO!  No-no!  I’m good.  I’m so… sorry.”

She hugged him, as he said, “You won’t tell me?”

“I just can’t… I’m just--.  Look, let’s just--.”

She let go, as she sniffled, “Arima… What am I becoming?  Am I experiencing it… again?”

“What are you talking abo--?”

She walked past him, as he called out, “Miyazawa!  HEY!  WHERE ARE YOU GOING???”

She said nothing.  She walked away from him, still traumatized over seeing her image… and what appeared to be her old self, since she first came to Hokuei.

_Why now?  Why is my older self coming back?  Arima, I’m so sorry…_

She was far away, as she was by a lone pole.  She sniffled, as she was sad, “I can’t do it.  Just… Just what does that thing want from me?”

_Study…_

Her darker side hissed, as Yukino called out, “Who’s there?”

The shadow appeared from under the tree, as she smirked at her.  Yukino cried, “No… What are you?”

The shadow let out a smile, and then disappeared.  It said in an echo that she has to be #1, no matter what.  Yukino didn’t believe it, but she was right, for one thing; her mask that she had for 15 years was haunting her, trying to break out of love and back into success and valor.  Angered and weary, Yukino walked off, wiping her tears from her eyes, after a horrifying experience.  But, she turned around and saw herself, in front of her, in her uniform, with her hairstyle, done with her bangs combed back.  She yelped, as she stepped back.  The 2nd Yukino smiled, “You can’t escape me… Yukino Miyazawa.  Accept who you are…”

“You’re… You’re _me_?”  She gasped, “What are you?”

“You could say that I’m _you_ … I’m your ambitious side… The one that wants to be praised and be well-loved by all.  I am the true Queen of Vanity… Yukino Miyazawa.  Accept your fate.  Return to me… I want to be out, again…”

Yukino argued, “No… I can’t.  You just don’t understand!  Arima, he--!”

“What?  That bastard?  Believe me, Yukino, he is taking everything from you.  You went #1, on your first exam here, and then tied with him and this Tonami fellow, in a three-way tie… and basically you deserted me, when you did the play, and said the most horrid things… to him…”

_“Looks like I’ll leave the top spot to you.”_

“I said that?”  Yukino said, as she realized, “I took it away from me, and let _him_ take it?”

She was too convoluted to realize that she let him have the glory, all for her to be left out.  She then smirked evilly, as she held her hand, “I will be number one.  I _will_ be _number one!_ I _WILL_ BE NUMBER ONE!”

They both held hands, as Yukino smiled evilly, “I shall be number one, again…”

She then widened her eyes and pulled her hand away.  She shook her head and shouted, “No.  NO!  NO, I will not be tempted!”

“Study, Yukino Miyazawa.  Become number one.  So, what’s another year of this?”

“Yeah, but--.  I’ve studied a lot, but I want to maintain a passing grade!  I am NOT a miscreant!”

“No.  But lying to everyone for 16 years… Does _that_ make you a miscreant?”

Yukino, in complete fear, and in a rapid heartbeat, held her chest and said, “I… I can be… I want to be number one… I _am_ the Queen of Vani--.”

She yelled, as she jerked away, “NO!”

She ran off, as the dark side of her called to her, “RUN!  GO AHEAD AND RUN!  You can never escape me.  I am you.  You are to study, and be #1, like always!  YOU, no, WE will be number one!”

Yukino disappeared, as she was hiding in the bushes.  She panicked, as her heart started to heavily beat and sweat started to drop from her.  She panted, as she got out.  She whispered, “Temptation…  I almost fell for it.  That’s the old me.  I am a new Yukino Miyazawa… One befitting the older me, but with more studying and less worrying about being on top.  I am NOT her… er, me…  This…”

She relaxed by the tree, as she whispered, holding her head, “Get out of me… Don’t make me choose…”

The dark side of her appeared from behind, as she said, “I told you to run.  But even so, you cannot hide.”

“AAAAAAAH!”  She shrieked, as she ran off, in fright.

The Dark Yukino laughed, “Ah, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  SCREAM!  SCREAM FOR ME, YUKINO!”

She disappeared into the shadows, as Yukino ran back inside.

**XXXXX**

In the girls’ bathroom, she hid in one of the bathroom stalls, cringing in terror, as she kept hearing what her dark embodiment told her, and the fact that she was almost mesmerized by her.  She whispered to herself that she accepted the fact that she’s being herself, since a while back, her close friend, Maho Izawa, talked the girls into turning on her, after she played everyone like fools.  However, that backfired, after Yukino suddenly became popular, when she befriended Tsubaki Sakura.  That time around, it was also how she first met Tsubasa Shibahime, a girl who went with Arima, in the same middle school, long ago, and had a crush on him.  And after that, Yukino had her friends, rather than studying.  She still does, but sadly, she is trying to maintain her personality.

_Who the hell was she?  She is me… but there’s just no way.  All these years, being the top student in class, I gave it all up, and she’s becoming some sort of demon!  She’s not just my “Mask”, she’s my nightmare.  I said to myself that I am the Queen of Vanity, but I never knew it had a darker side of things.  I still remembered everything that occurred, last year, including how I met everyone… Arima, Asapin, Tsubaki, Rika & Aya, Shibahime, Mahorin, and even Tonami…  I have a thing for friends.  I’ve been known to shut them off, but for the first time in my life, I have really great friends… and nothing would shake it off of me._

She continued to whisper in fear, “I’m not her… I’m not her…”

She kept repeating it, in a loop, panting in fear, and sweating bullets.

_So, why am I scared?  I can’t have déjà vu, all over again.  I studied as much, but it feels like I want more.  I cannot tire my brain out…  What’ll I do?  Could this be… my endgame?_

That night, in her room, at home, she was studying her exams, as she said, “Finals are coming up, so I’m going to maintain the top spot, alone.  But I won’t cram too much, because I will make, at least, #2.  I’m over this… I am done with being #1.  While my poise and stance is flawless, it made me what I am…”

She continued, as she looked in the mirror, by her desk.  She whispered, “Still… Why would I resist?”

As she continued studying, she suddenly felt sleepy.  She then moaned, as she dropped her pencil.  She slept at her desk, lying by her notes.

As she slumbered, she heard the voices again.  She then moaned, in her sleep, “Get away… I’m not her… I mean, I am not you…  Yes, you are… You’re being ridiculous… Become #1… mngh… study, and take the spot… No… n-no… I won’t… You resist me, you’ll let that jerk take everything from you…”

She sobbed, still sleep talking, “But I love him…”

She gasped, as she woke up.  She looked around, as it was night.  It was dark, with the lights out, as she yawned, “What is going on?  Was I dreaming?”

She stretched out and said, “Well, I think I had enough… for one night…  I have to finish this… tomorrow…”

She went to bed, as she slept in her futon.  She whispered, “Goodnight…”

_I’m being conflicted now… My life has now become a crossroad for academia…  This girl, who claims to be me, wants me to become her…  I want the best days of my life free, as long as I study hard… But damn her… You’re bothering me, in my dreams?_

She was fast asleep, as she moaned, “I will not go back… No… No…”

After that, she was out.

The following night, Yukino was busy in the empty classroom, as she was finishing up with her studying.  Exams were coming up tomorrow, and she needed a little closure.  The sun was setting, as she was finishing up.  She said, as she put her books away, “Good.  Arima will pick me up, in a bit.  But right now, I need to freshen up.”

She put her books away, as she said, “And not once today that dark girl entered my fray.”

_Don’t be so sure, Yukino…_

“AAGH!”  She shrieked, as she turned around.

Nothing.

She whispered, as she was sweating, walking down the dark hallways.  She shivered, “Okay… I should go find Arima and go home…  Help me… Hello?”

A dark shadow appeared, as a small flash of light was made.  She gasped, as she dropped to the ground.  Thunder started to boom, as it was starting to rain.  The darker side of Yukino Miyazawa was coming closer.  She shivered, as she stepped back.  She whispered, “No… Not one step…”

Dark Yukino said, “Why did you abandon me?”

“I DID IT FOR A REASON!”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Well, _he_ was being shattered, by his family’s past!  And I fear that I want to help him!  Just trust me!”

“HAH!  Like I’d believe that.  I’m not like that…  You, Yukino Miyazawa, are heartless and friendless.  You deserve to be #1, now and forever.  You want to be Queen of High School… You did it in Middle School, let alone you were found out… by _him_ , of all people.  And you loved him?  You touched, you kissed, you made love, and then you even… oh, it makes me sick!”

She growled, as Yukino slinked back, “Just so you can become a new person… it means you can be better than that?  Is that it?”

“No… but…”

“Are you going to stay away from the top spot?  Let alone you were at #13, last year, during midterms!”

“Are--.  Are you--?”

She said in a calm tone, “Just believe me.  I’m all you have.  Trust in me… for vanity… and for being on top.”

Yukino shivered, as she said, “Vanity…”

She stood up, as she said, holding her hand out, “For vanity…”

Her eyes went blank, as she whispered, “I want to be number one.  Yes.  Why should Arima get what he wants?  _I’m_ the one who should be _#1_ in this school? I _am_ the number one student…”

Dark Yukino laughed, “Good-good.”

They held hands, as Yukino whispered, “I will be number one…”

It seems that Yukino is now powerless to stop herself.  As the rain fall, Yukino looked up and nodded, still in a hypnotic look.  The rain went louder, as she said, “Vanity… I am the Queen of Vanity… I am…”

Dark Yukino smirked, as Arima called, from far away, “Miyazawa?”

She opened her eyes, as she regained control.  Dark Yukino disappeared, as Yukino shivered, “Okay… That was weird.”

He ran to her, as he asked, “You okay?  I heard a scream.”

Yukino nodded, as she said, “Yeah…  I’m fine.  Something happened, and I--.  Arima, do you--?”

She cleared her throat, as she said, “Listen… do you think I might be a distraction?”

“No.  NO, I don’t think so.”

“What about _you_ , being in the way?”

“Yukino, we’re over that.  You told me that you wanted to give me the top spot, and--.”

“Yeah, well, exams are tomorrow, and I don’t even know, anymore!”

She held his arms and sobbed, “Souichi-kun… Please… Just tell me… Am I becoming _her_ again?”

He then figured it out, as he said, “No, don’t cry.  You don’t need to be on top.  You said so, yourself.  You wanted to give it to me, as a way of our friendship.”

“Well, I felt sorry for you… and your family problems… God know that I might hurt you again… like before…”

He held her face, as they were about to kiss.  But her eyes went blank, as she shoved him away.  She said, “NO!  I have to go home.”

“Shall I walk you home?  It’s raining.”  He said.

She replied, as she turned away, “No.  I won’t.  I’m fine, myself!  We’ll see, tomorrow.  Goodnight.”

She walked away, as Arima asked, “Miyazawa, what the hell is wrong with you?”

He grabbed her arm and called out, “Yukino, listen to me!  Why are you acting mean, all of a sudden?”

She roared, as he clasped on, “Let go!  I am fine!  JUST LET GO!”

“Miyazawa, please!”

“NO!  LET GO, NOW!  LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“YUKINO!”

She pulled her arm away, as he gasped.  He whispered, “Yukino… Why?”

She turned away, saying nothing.  Her dark self just returned, as it assumed control of her body.  She whispered, “ _I_ will be number one… Not you…”

She disappeared into the night, as Arima called, “Yukino Miyazawa, you’re acting crazy!  What’s come over you?”

Then came the day of the exams…  She finished the first portion of the exams, and then went to the bathroom to refresh herself.

_After I did well, no one would come to talk to me.  Arima told everyone that I’m not acting like myself.  I say… Good!  He’s the only one that knows.  And he fears that I did extremely well in it… but why do I feel like I am like her, again?  I haven’t seen her, since that incident._

She washed her hands and said, “Well, now that that’s finished, it’s time.”

Her eyes went blank again, as she whispered, “Number 1.  It will be mine…”

She returned to the classroom, to prepare for the next part of the test.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, she walked past Arima, who was calling to her.  She kept walking, as he said, “Yukino…”

_She’s gotten a lot meaner… Yet she never speaks… I wonder… is this the old her?_

He called to her, “Miyazawa… Miyazawa, hey!”

She stopped, as she said, “Leave me alone.  You’re my rival, and my enemy.”

“Yukino, what are you talking about?”

This was the Darker Yukino speaking.

Arima pleaded, “Ever since the exams came, you refused to go out with me.  You’re supposed to be my girlfriend.”

Yukino said, in disgust, “HAH!  Like I’d ever dated you, loser…  I mean, you want me for love?  I’m busy being the top of this school!”

He was shocked and appalled, as he said, “Yukino… … …You’re not her.  Who are you?  And what have you done to her?”

Yukino smirked, without looking at him, as she said, “Even if you are my boyfriend, you’re not my type.  You only want me, just for the top spot.”

He whispered, as he said, “You’re wrong!  It’s because…”

He called out, “It’s because _I love you_!”

She stopped, as he was about to cry.  He said, “You’re not yourself.  Yukino, come back to me.  Don’t leave me for this petty attempt!”

She then whispered, as she was hurt, emotionally, “Arima…”

She said, as she walked off, “Goodbye… Souichiro Arima… forever…”

She walked down the halls, as she staggered a bit.  Arima held himself, as he said, “Yukino… Don’t say that it’s over…”

**XXXXX**

As the sky grew red, at 6pm, Yukino was preparing to go home.  She whispered, as she was smiling evilly, “And another day finished.  Tomorrow, it’s time to prove that I am worthy of being on top.  Souichiro, forgive me, but it’s for the best.”

She looked around, as she said, “Strange… He is not here.  I wonder what I did… that made him upset…”

_He hasn’t spoken to me, since this morning…  What did I even say to him?  Souichi-kun… my love…_

She is torn between her love life and her ambition.  She whispered, “Arima…”

Her dark side whispered, “I have a feeling that I’ll be rid of my ex-boyfriend, once this is over.”

She gasped, as she covered her mouth.  She cried, “Wha--?  What did I just say?”

“YOU heard me!”  She said, acting like Dark Yukino, “You broke up with him.  Serves you right, you brains of beauty!  You have perfect poise, passion, and a body that is worthy of being athletic…”

Yukino sobbed a bit, as she growled, “What did you say to him?”

Dark Yukino said, as Yukino walked off, “Oh, don’t worry about that.  By the gusto, when you win… at number one… we permanently end this relationship.”

She whispered, as Yukino was trembling, “You did this… You’re the Queen of Vanity… you got rid of the competition… out of pride.”

She gasped, as she cringed, “Pride?  Queen of Van--… I’m single, because of my pride?”

She sobbed, as she held her head, “NO!  NOOOO!  What have I done???  I have to talk to him!”

“He’s not here.  He’s never coming back…  You broke up with him, for good.  You’re happy now?  Because you won!  YOU WON AGAINST ARIMA!  And for the second straight year, this is _Yukino Miyazawa’s School Year!_ ”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”

She ran to the bathroom, as she was by the sink, washing her face with water.  She rinsed herself off, as she was crying, “No… No, what did I do?  I didn’t do anything!”

She looked at the mirror, as she whispered, “Did I?”

Her dark image appeared on the mirror, as she said, “Too late.  But look on the bright side, you have more boys to date, when you go to college…”

“You did this…” she growled.

“So, if I did… I’m innocent.  YOU did all this, Yukino.  Your own ambition of being #1 got to you.  **_You_** did this… **_You_** did this to yourself.  And in three years, **_YOU_ will be TOP! OF THE SCHOOL!**”

Yukino clutched her fist, as Dark Yukino whispered, “I am here to stay… and there is nothing you can do about it… because I am you… I… am… you…”

Yukino roared, in anger, as she shouted, “ **SHUT UP!** ”

**SMASH!  
** With a huge powerful right punch, she punched the mirror, shattering it into pieces.  Most of the glass was standing, as Yukino sobbed, holding her bloodied fist.  Dark Yukino laughed, as she said, “You could’ve done that, sooner…”

She hollered, as she punched the mirror, continuously, with her bloodied right hand and with shards of glass in her.  She kept punching, this time using left and rights, as she yelled out, crying in tears, “ **SHUT UP!  SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I AM NOT YOU!  I AM NEVER YOU!  YOU DON’T BELONG HERE!  I DON’T WANT TO BE NUMBER ONE!  I HAVE NO ONE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!  SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!** ”

Arima appeared, out of nowhere, as he grabbed onto her left arm.  He cried, “MIYAZAWA!  WILL YOU CALM DOWN???”

Yukino just could stop screaming at her bad self.

“ **SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!** ”

“MIYAZAWA!  SNAP OUT OF IT!”

“ **I WON’T BE YOU!  LEAVE ME ALONE!!!** ”

She was being restrained, as Arima yelled, “MIYAZAWA!”

**SLAP!  
** He slapped her in the face, as blood continued to lightly trickle from her hands.  She came to, as she whispered, “Souichi-kun…”

He held her bloodied hands and said, “Yukino…  Are you okay?”

She looked at him, as Yukino sobbed, “Souichiro…”

She hugged him, as she was crying.  She wept, “I’m sorry… Whatever I said, I’m so sorry… I love you!  I love you!  Don’t leave me!”

She bawled, as he comforted her.  He said, “There, there… You’ll be alright, now.  She won’t bother you, anymore.  I’m still here…”

He said, as he let go of her, “But you’re bleeding.  We better get you to a nurse.”

She didn’t say a word, since she couldn’t stop crying.  He freed her of her old self, as she was trying to escape her former life.  He walked her to the nurse’s office, as she was still crying, over the nightmare that she suffered.

Hours later, at a hospital, Yukino was in bed, with her hands bandaged up.  Arima was sitting beside her, as she was sad.  She said, “Souichiro…”

He said, as he was smiling, “You okay now, Yukino?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now.”

She held his hand and said, “Thank you… … …I needed that…  I really shouldn’t have yelled at you, even if I knew…”

He smiled, “It’s fine.  You were speaking words that you weren’t supposed to say…”

“Yeah, but--.  I didn’t mean to make you cry, over what I have become…  I was stressed out, feeling insecure, wanting to study, that I just can say it…  It’s… it’s almost like I’m experiencing the year, from where we first met, all over again, except I am evil…  Souichi… You don’t think I am evil… Do you?”

He held her shoulders and said, “No.  I don’t.  I’m just happy you’re okay.  But from now on, you come to me, before you go and flip out, being that same girl as before.”

She sniffled, “I became the _Queen of Vanity_ for a reason, Souichiro.  My whole life was nothing but lies… I’m a con-artist, a liar, a cheat, and a deceiver… and my voice told me that I did it for _pride_.  I realized that I needed help…  That’s why I was worried that you didn’t believe me… because I wanted to be #1 again…  But I don’t care!  Honestly!”

She wept, as she was crying, “I don’t want to be that same woman as before… not as the same one that wants to be #1, but as a true genius… I already am, and let alone, I’m not who I appeared to be… I just don’t want to be _her_ , again.”

He hugged her, as he whispered, “You’re not her… No one wants you to be her, no more…  You’re not going to be here, forever.  You changed yourself _and_ me. You weren’t just my girlfriend… you’re my savior…”

“I am?”

“Yes.”

“Souichi…”

They kissed, as Yukino was happy.  But, after what she have done, did it affect her status as a student?

The following day, after Yukino left the hospital, at school, the results came in, as Yukino looked at her name… It was on the _#1 Spot_ , ahead of Souichiro Arima’s who was at #2.  It was like before… except that Yukino was completely shocked.

_I… I don’t believe it… I beat Arima, again… But…_

The girls were excited, as Yukino was feeling the praise from her schoolmates.  However, Yukino walked away, feeling bummed.

_Why?  Why now?  Did my dark side made me do it?_

She went outside, as Arima followed her.  He called, “Yukino… Yukino, wait!”

She sobbed, as she was by the front door, “Don’t look at me!  I am ruined!”

She cried, as he said, “Yukino, there was a reason why I was at #2!”

“OH?  Is it because you studied as much as me?  I’m nobody… I’m nothing… I am nothing like you!”

“I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT!”

She gasped, as she held her chest, “What?”

“Yukino, over the past couple of days, you were torn apart.  You wanted to give me the top spot, since I have bigger things, and you cared for me.  But then, your attitude changed, all because you wanted to be number one, and not me.  I thought we agreed that we shouldn’t compete with each other!”

“BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO!  One side of me said that I want to study as much as I can, but another side of me said that I have the ambition!  Souichiro, listen to me!  It wasn’t my fault!  It was--.”

“Stop it!”  He said, as he approached her, “You didn’t mean to, and yes, I believe you.  But you can control yourself.”

He held her bandaged hands and said, “Yukino… Don’t ever do it again.  I love you as who you are.  I admire you, since we first met.  And I don’t want to lose you, over this kind of ambition.  Just be happy that you did all this for me.  I was worried that you’d feel sick, I couldn’t study much.  Forgive me.  It felt like we had a connection, since you’re torn from your heart and your brain…”

Yukino sniffled, as he was weeping, “You think I am becoming a different person?”

“No… I think you’re becoming the same as before.  Yukino, don’t ever do it to me, again.”

“I’m so sorry… Souichi--.”

She gasped, as she asked, “And about yesterday, are we still friends?”

He held her hand and said, “Yes.  I forgive you, Yukino.  Don’t be that righteous again…”

“I promise… and I also promise not to overwork myself over exams, again… My mask stays off, permanently.  I am _not_ my old self, anymore.”

She thought, as she was happy, “You hear me, you evil canker sore?  I’m done with you!  I have friends!  I have Arima!  I don’t need _you_ , anymore!”

Dark Yukino watched on, from in the shadows, as she whispered, “Yukino Miyazawa… Why?”

They shared a small kiss, and then went back inside.  Her darker side whispered, “It isn’t fair… She won, but she gave me up.  She is cursed to live out the rest of second year, being number two!  She refused to accept me, after all that…”

She faded away, as she smirked, “Oh, I’ll be back, Yukino Miyazawa… You _will_ need me.”

She disappeared into the blue sky, never to be seen again.

_My old side… The “Self-Professed” Queen of Vanity, no, Queen of Pride… May she rest in peace…_  
Now that I am free, I can be myself… and I have left my darling Souichi to be happy… but I still regret the decision of leaving him alone, saying that he’s the worthy one… But I hope that, one day, I will be in his rescue.  He came to MY rescue… and I thank him for it.  Never again will I become Number One in high school, or anywhere…  
By the way, that was the very last time I ever was at the #1 spot… This was the end of the old me, since 15 years, and the start of a brand new ME.  THIS was a new beginning…

_Vanity, also known as “Pride”, one of the Seven Deadly Sins.  Sometimes, you can be egotistical and become the one thing you can be.  For Yukino Miyazawa, she escaped her sins of the past, removed her arrogance and self-important personality, in exchange for her normal life.  
Once a heart of ice, and one for being ambitious, now free of her old self.  Miss Yukino Miyazawa, was once lost in her sinful life, dedicated to being successful and powerful, now a free woman, revitalized from her past sins… in the “ **Tales of the Bizarre** ”…_


End file.
